The present invention relates to extrusion profiles and, more particularly, to extrusion profiles that hide fasteners, wires, and internal clips.
A typical screen, balcony or windowed enclosures made by extrusion profiles are riddled with exposed fasteners, external support clips, or angle clamps. The screws are unsightly and rust. In a typical balcony enclosure the screws may be internal only on the pickets (screws are still exposed on all other components). However, the process of internalizing the screws is laborious and the internal fasteners still rust and cause corrosion. Additionally, if the enclosures require electricity, the wires must be protected by a conduit that is typically externally mounted and unsightly.
As can be seen, there is a need for an extrusion profile that keeps, structural clips, angle clamps, wires and fasteners out of site, while facilitating the expedited construction of structures.